Battle of Poseidon's Tomb
The Battle at Poseidon's Tomb was the final battle of the Quest for the Trident of Poseidon. It was started when Jack Sparrow and Carina Smyth discovered the Trident of Poseidon and when Armando Salazar appeared on scene ready to fight inside Henry Turner's body. The battle was fought on Poseidon's Tomb, a tomb beneath the ocean whose entrance was on the Black rock island. Prelude Henry Turner's capture Following the race to the Black rock island, while Captain Jack Sparrow managed to escape from the Silent Mary without being killed by Captain Armando Salazar, Henry Turner ended up being captured and taken by the crew of the Silent Mary as a hostage. Determined to save him, the Crew of the Black Pearl embarked on the voyage to the Black rock island, where with the help of astronomer Carina Smyth, Sparrow and Hector Barbossa managed to find Poseidon's Tomb under the ocean, but only Smyth and Sparrow entered into the tomb, while Barbossa returned to the Black Pearl.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales However, Salazar and his men could not pursue them, since they could not tread solid ground. Because of this, Salazar chose to take control of the body of the young Turner, although his crew warned him that he would be trapped inside forever, to which Salazar replied that with the Trident of Poseidon he would release himself and would kill Sparrow and his party. The Battle Salazar's attack Just moments after finding the Trident of Poseidon at the tomb, Sparrow and Smyth were attacked by Turner, who was under the control of Salazar, while Salazar's crew watched them from the two sides of the ocean, unable to do anything, less trying to hurt Smyth or Sparrow with their weapons if they approached. Salazar eventually managed to grab hold of the trident and freed himself from Turner's body, prepared to do away with Sparrow once and for all. Salazar used the trident to torture Jack by flinging him around the water where his men tried to drown him. Nevertheless, Turner took advantage of the negligence of undead captain. He utilized his knowledge from his research of the trident and understood that all the curses of the sea were held inside it. When Salazar attempted to impale a mocking Jack, he stabbed into Carina's diary which was in Sparrow's coat allowing him to seize the trident and keep it in place as Henry slashed at it violently with his sword, shattering it to pieces. Chase under the Sea Once the Trident was destroyed, all the curses in the sea were destroyed, including that of the Devil's Triangle, whereupon Salazar regained his human form, as did the Silent Mary's crew, who left the ocean to avoid drowning. Seeing themselves human and resurrect at last, and no longer ghosts, the whole crew shouted in joy and happiness, at the same time as the young Turner was glad that he had finally destroyed the curse that imprisoned his father Will Turner to the Flying Dutchman. However, Salazar and his crew still pursued their desire for revenge against Sparrow, so they began to chase after them, because with the trident destroyed, the sea would close and unless they reached the surface, all would drown. During the fierce chase, much to the delight of Jack and company, the Black Pearl appeared above the waters captained by Barbossa. Determined to help, Barbossa ordered the [[Crew of the Black Pearl|''Black Pearl's crew]] to release the anchor with him on it. Barbossa called to those below to hurry and the chain was used by Jack, Carina and Henry to climb up and avoid being crushed by the weight of the ocean. Desperate for survival as well as vengeance, the crew of the ''Silent Mary ran with all their might toward the anchor as the sea closed behind them, but only Salazar and two crewmen managed to cling to the anchor's chain, leaving Lesaro, Magda, Santos, Moss and the other crew members of the Silent Mary to be devoured below by the raging ocean. Barbossa's sacrifice and the Death of Salazar Safely on the anchor, Salazar and his remaining crewmen began to climb the anchor's chain after Henry, Carina and Jack to finally catch them and exact heir revenge. Seeing that Carina was in danger, Barbossa descended into the abyss to be able to help. In his final heroic act, Barbossa inadvertently revealed to Carina that he was her lost father, whom she thought she had lost as a child after the death of her mother Margaret Smyth. Determined to save his daughter along Henry and Jack, Barbossa gave his last words to Carina by telling her she was "treasure" to him and let himself off the anchor. He stabbed Salazar in the back on his way down as the villain in turn knocked all of his remaining crew members off the chain. Salazar fell to his doom, screaming before smashing his head against the Pearl's anchor on his way down before they were washed away by raging seas. Jack, Henry and Carina then watched as Hector Barbossa fell to the same fate of Salazar and his crewmen while looking at them for the last time. Barbossa was then consumed by the crashing waters, ending the battle. Aftermath Results of the battle All the Crew of the Black Pearl, also Barbossa's former enemy Jack Sparrow, mourned for the death of Barbossa, including his pet monkey Jack, who greatly lamented his master's death. After the heroic sacrifice, Smyth chose to be called "Carina Barbossa" and to stop being "Carina Smyth", since from that moment she would maintain the honor of her father. On the other hand, Captain Jack Sparrow regained control of the Black Pearl and Jack the Monkey would choose to stay with the one who once was a victim of his annoyances. After the destruction of the Trident of Poseidon, all existing curses of the Seven Seas were annulled and broken, causing Will Turner, the father of Henry, to finally be freed from the Flying Dutchman. This gave him the ability to reunite with his son and his beloved wife Elizabeth Swann, whom he could not see her after years of service. However, the destruction of the trident seemingly also resurrected the fearsome Davy Jones, the original captain of the Dutchman, who was previously killed by Will during the battle of Calypso's maelstrom. Trouble seems to be brewing in the Caribbean once more. Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' Notes and references de:Kampf in Poseidons Grab fr:Bataille du fond de l'Océan it:Attacco nella Tomba di Poseidone Category:Battles Category:Quest for the Trident of Poseidon